staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5559 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5559); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Tropiciele zagadek - Gdzie jest młody?, odc. 10 (Where's Junior); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Domisiowe Bajki - Znalezisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Domisie - Krzykacze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Mysia Klinika i Doktorek Humorek - odc. 1; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 25, (seria II odc. 3) (Children of the Force); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 3/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 To się opłaca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Afryka - cz. 4 Wybrzeża (Coast); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1812; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2200 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Kabaretowe Hity Wszechczasów; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:19 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:20 Rezydencja - odc. 41 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Rezydencja - odc. 42 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5560 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5560); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1813; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2201 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2325; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Jesteś gwiazdą, odc. 20 (You're a star); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Szafa na zabawki, odc. 44 (The Toy Cupboard, ep. 44); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Zabawy z LIPPY AND MESSY odc. 2; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Osaczony - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Damsko - męskie sprawy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Ewa Borzęcka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Licencja na film - Powrót pułkownika Sharpe'a (Sharpe's Peril); film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Tom Clegg; wyk.:Sean Bean, Daragh O'Malley, Michael Cochrane, Beatrice Rosen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Muły siostry Sary (Two Mules for Sister Sara); western kraj prod.USA (1970); reż.:Don Siegel; wyk.:Shirley Mclane, Clint Eastwood, Manolo Fabregas, Alberto Morin; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Notacje - August Kowalczyk. Kierunek Auschwitz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Nasza planeta - odc. 4 Wybory i konsekwencje (The Planet 4/4 Choices And Consequences); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 30; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 3/12 Jasne jak pudel (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Des Pudels Kern); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 337 Nieuchronne rozstania; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Obok nas; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pożyteczni.pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Familiada - odc. 1823; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Sąsiedzi - odc. 92 - We własnej osobie (319); serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 681 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Postaw na milion - odc. 14; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Siedlisko (8) 15:15 Puchar Świata - Tour de Ski w Toblach 16:35 Rozwód z psem w tle (Half the dog is mine); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11 /67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:37 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polska bez fikcji - Ja, alkoholik - odc. 4/13 - Zyski i straty; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 682 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 150 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 18 "The Dig"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kocham Kino - Miasto gniewu (Crash); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2004); reż.:Paul Haggis; wyk.:Brendan Fraser, Jason Isaacs, Matt Dillon, Ryan Phillippe, Sandra Bullock; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Intrygi i kłamstwa - odc. 18/20 (Dirt, ep. What Is This Thing Called?]); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Świat bez tajemnic - Inwazja na Lampedusę (Invasion of Lampedusa); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Olly Lambert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Deszczowy żołnierz (Deszczowy żołnierz); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); reż.:Wiesław Saniewski; wyk.:Antonina, Choroszy, Mariusz, Bonaszewski, Jan, Nowicki, Łukasz, Nowicki, Maciej, Kozłowski, Artur Żmijewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Art Noc - Terra Deflorata - koncert Czesława Niemena; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Czarna wdowa (Black Widow (RHI)); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 49 8:00 Serial animowany 8:30 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 2 8:40 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 3 8:50 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 4 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 101 9:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 102 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 86 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 161 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 166 Sezon: 4 11:30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya Odcinek: 44 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi Odcinek: 20 13:00 Zamieńmy się żonami Odcinek: 74 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1418 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 25 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 167 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 84 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1419 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 226 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 6 21:00 Lepiej być nie może 23:30 Biała hrabina 2:00 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 761 3:00 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 22 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 898 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5:30 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Julia Odcinek: 3 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1534 Sezon: 9 11:40 39 i pół Odcinek: 2 12:40 Bez śladu Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 6 13:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 593 14:40 Detektywi 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 187 17:55 Julia Odcinek: 4 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1535 Sezon: 9 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 22:30 Małżeństwo z nieznajomym 0:25 HDw3D Telewision Odcinek: 4 0:55 Uwaga! 1:10 Arkana magii 2:30 Nic straconego 5:15 Uwaga! TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:18 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Miejsce z historią - W kadzidlańskim boru; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:34 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:36 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:38 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:45 Kontr-o-wersje; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:28 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:39 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:41 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:44 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:54 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:59 Tak miało być... Rubik w Ameryce; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:22 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:24 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:07 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - odc. 9; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 24:00 Fabryka zdrowia (Health Faktory/Helsefabrikken); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2010); reż.:Havard Bustnes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:27 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:34 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - odc. 9; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Fabryka zdrowia (Health Faktory/Helsefabrikken); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:53 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Arabska Wiosna; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Polonia 06:05 Rezydencja - odc. 35; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Golec u'Orkiestra na bis...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Sztuka życia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Maszyna zmian - Tatoludek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Polonia 24; STEREO 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1801; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 502 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:45 Patrząc pod słońce; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Konstanty Ciciszwili; wyk.:Barbara Brylska, Władysław Kowalski, Stanisław Zaczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Szansa na Sukces - Grzegorz Ciechowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 339* Namiętności; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Sztuka życia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Polacy na Syberii - Nieprzewidywalna Kamczatka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Jak to działa - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Plebania - odc. 1801; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Sylwester z Dwójką - Radość Muzyki! - Wrocław 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 502 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 1 - Spotkanie z wielorybem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Instynkt - odc. 5* "Ten pierwszy raz"; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Krawczyk & Bregović "Mój przyjacielu..."; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Glina - odc. 13 - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Moja Kuba - moja Polska; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Notacje - Włada Majewska. Byłam aktorką i pieśniarką; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1801; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Maszyna zmian - Tatoludek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 1 - Spotkanie z wielorybem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Instynkt - odc. 5* "Ten pierwszy raz"; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 502; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Moja Kuba - moja Polska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.00 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 11.30 Popcorn TV 12.00 Kuchenna metamorfoza 13.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 15.10 Radio Silesia Flash 15.25 Chwytaj dzień 16.25 Być kobietą 17.00 Muzyczna kuchnia 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.25 Nils Holgersson 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Na tropie zbrodni 21.00 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 21.30 Popcorn TV 22.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.50 Świat w pigułce 06.05 Nils Holgersson Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2012 roku